deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big One (Jurassic Park)
The Big One was one of the many dinosaurs created and bred by InGen for use in the theme park Jurassic Park. Originally eight raptors were bred but the Big One killed five of the raptors to display her dominance. When she and the remaining two raptors where being transferred to their temporary holding pen she managed to grab the gatekeeper and drag him into her cage, tearing him apart and caused a massive lawsuit to be leveled against InGen for lack of safety precautions. She and her fellow raptors were later able to escape from their electrified pen after the power was rebooted and would kill John Arnold when he went to the maintenance shed to reactivate the power grid. She later stalked and successfully tricked Robert Muldoon into an ambush and killed him as well. She and her subordinate would then stalk Lex and Tim through the visitor center and later attack Alan Grant and Ellie when they met up with the kids in the control room. As they escaped through the air vents the Big One followed them to the main lobby where one of her subordinates was killed by the escaped T.rex and in a fit of rage attacked the theropod but was easily grabbed and killed. Battle vs Shere Khan (2016 film) (by Wassboss) As the sun slowly begins to creep across the Indian sub continent and most of denizens of the jungle awaken from their slumber there is one creature that has been awake since the previous evening. His sleek orange and black body prowls through the undergrowth, his ears are up and the sun dances over the scars on the right hand side of his face. He is Shere Khan; undisputed top predator around these parts and the night has not been kind to him. His prey has alluded him all night and as his latest quarry, a slim chital deer bounds away into the morning light he sighs to himself. As he approaches the end of the jungle his nose picks up the unmistakable scent of blood. As soon as the smell hits his nostrils his head is down and his eye flickers over to the grassland. He lowers his body gradually and slinks from leafy forest to grassy plain slowly approaching the location of the smell. He peeks through the grass and sees the bloodstained carcass of a deer strewn leaving an indentation in the grass. "Today must be my lucky day" he mumbles to himself but as he nears the carcass he realises something is not right. The deer has definitely been dead for several hours but none of it has been eaten and apart from the claw and bite marks it has hardly been disturbed. His nose catches the whiff of more blood and he ignores the first body and moves further into the grassland until he comes across another set of bodies. Shere Khan is no stranger to bloodshed and violence but even he has to take a deep breath to clear his head before proceeding. There are more deer here but also a couple of boars and even a monkey lie dead in the small area. "What wastefulness is this?" he says and his eyes are drawn to the final body; a young wolf in his prime, insides ripped out but otherwise untouched. "This has the makings of a human" Shere Khan continues his voice hardening at the mere mention of his most hated adversary. His ears prick suddenly and he catches the blur of something on his left hand side. He turns quickly and swings out his forearm but the blur slams into him before he can connect and he feels something puncture his skin. He lets out a growl and swings his arm around again this time feeling a solid mass of flesh which he gratefully digs his claws into. The blur lets out a screech and pulls away from him, allowing Shere Khan to get a good view of his assailant. "Well, Well, Well. I haven't seen you around these parts before" he smirks and the Big One looks back at him with anger in her reptilian eyes. "Is it possible you don't realise who I am?" he continues "I am Shere Khan". The Big One looks back at him with curiosity, trying to work out who these noises mean but having no luck. Shere Khan grunts at the lack of reaction. "Nevertheless I can't let you get away with this senseless slaughter." He launches himself forward, teeth bared and claws out, but the Big One is just as quick off the beat and darts off into the grass. Shere Khan lands and immediately sinks into a defensive stance. His senses are sharpened after the initial attack and he quickly locates the raptor as she turns back and heads straight for him. He bounds towards her and they collide in a flurry of claws. Shere Khan manages to get a good grip on the Big One and he uses his strength to pull her to the ground, heading right for the throat. However the Big One rakes her claws across the tigers chest and the pain distracts him just long enough for her to sink her own teeth into his forearm. Shere Khan let's out a deafening bellow and the Big One releases her grip and bounds away just far enough away to let fly a kick which the tiger just about manages to avoid. He goes for her again but she anticipates the attack and as she sidesteps the attack she again kicks out with his foot and this time manages to hit the mark and get a solid puncture in Shere Khan's side. The blow is enough to knock him off balance and go slamming to the floor in a heap but he is quickly back on his feet and he circles around warily with the Raptor following his every move. "I can't get a solid hit on this strange creature" ''Shere Khan thinks to himself ''"she's just too damn quick". ''Almost as if she is reading his mind the Big One closes the distance between them in the blink of an eye and leaps into the air and away from the outstretched claws and clean over her opponents head. As he moves his head frantically to get her in the field of vision of his working eye she twists unnaturally in the air and as she falls she lands right on the maimed tiger's back, digging her claws in to get a good grip. He tries to grasp at her with his paws but her positioning is too good and she stabs her claws further and further into his back to make him yelp. He bucks viciously but she just won't budge and she leans down and sinks her teeth into his shoulder at the same time digging the claws of her hand into the maimed side of his face. In doing so however she gets right into the reach of his arms and he takes advantage of the slip up to wrap his claws around her head and heave her off him and sprawling into the grass. Shutting out the pain in his shoulder and face and leaps on top of her and swings swipe after swipe into her body to keep her pinned down, taking extra care to avoid her clawed feet. The Big One struggles desperately to get back on her feet but the tiger's attack is relentless. Sensing the moment is right he positions himself right over her flailing body, pinning down her legs and arms with his own appendages and holds her head in place with his right forearm as he sinks his teeth into her neck. She let's out a horrifying screech but it is quickly cut short as he wrenches her neck sickeningly and he body goes limp in his grasp. Shere Khan removes her jaw from around his fallen adversary and gasps as the adrenaline wears off and the pain from his many wounds flare up. He pants heavily and looks around at the carnage around him which brings a weak smile to his face. "I won't be going hungry for a while" he mummers and he looks down at the Big One, his first meal on the way to regaining his strength. '''Winner: Shere Khan ' Expert's Opinion When it came down to it the winner of this battle was always going to be the one with the most experience and that was the undisputed terror of the jungle Shere Khan. While the Big One was certainly smarter and significantly bigger she had little to no experience outside of her brief freedom after the parks facilities went down. Shere Khan also had the stockier build and more effective weaponry in the form of his powerful forearms and unlike the Big One was well suited to a one on one battle due to a tiger's solitary hunting nature. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors